The technology relates to a developer container that contains a developer, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus.
Some existing techniques have a configuration in which a single developer container contains developers of respective colors, and is attachable to and detachable from an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus. In a case where such a developer container is attached to the image forming unit and thereby feeds the developers to the image forming unit, the developer container may be caused to pivot after the attachment of the developer container to the image forming unit, and thereby cause outlets of the developers to be opened. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-113146.